mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Castle of Invisibility
The Castle of Invisibility (Italian: Il Castello dell'invisibilita) is the eighteenth episode of the animated series, The Legend of Sleeping Beauty. Synopsis After a restful night, Rakhal and his army are back in top shape. Rakhal goes around to check his troops together with Chaca, Cordall and Myellin who are nursing their wounds from the battle the day before. Myellin is using all his medical knowledge so that the wounded can continue the march together with the others. Suddenly someone gives the alarm! The barrier that had blocked the advance of the plants seems to be giving away, as some of the small branches of plants have reached into the first tunnel. The five small dinosaurs try to block them with their swords, but the thorny branches reform very quickly and Fire Knight must intervene again to slow down the growth. Rakhal decides the time has come to see where the tunnel leads and to carry his army to safety. While Rakhal starts moving away, the five little dinosaurs and Fire Knight hold back the advance of the plants. Light Knight then illuminates the tunnel as the group goes forward, as the deeper they go, the darker it becomes. Then, from far away, they spy bright light coming from the end of the tunnel. They get closer to learn that the tunnel exit is completely blocked by fire shooting out the sides and floor of the exit itself! They are blocked inside the cave. Water Knight finds a solution. He throws himself into the fire and forms a circle of water through which they see a beautiful valley. The whole army goes through the circle. Water Knight steps out of the fire which continues burning again, blocking the thorn bushes from entering the valley. Their journey then continues along the valley; everything seems peaceful, but in the distance they can hear the roars and other noises coming from ferocious beasts. After they have taken up positions in the front of the army, the five little dinosaurs quickly return, announcing that the whole valley is full of ferocious animals. It seems as though every species of ferocious animal has congregated for a meeting in the valley. The wild beasts are coming dangerously close, converging from every side. The march goes forward on the double, as we hear the roars getting closer. In the distance, toward the end of the valley, we see an immense castle lit up by the sun, and Rakhal decides to lead his army there so that he can better organize his defense. They then are suddenly attacked by wild animals such as tigers, bears, lions, panthers and rhinos, while the wild birds such as eagles, hawks, crows and vultures strike at them from the sky. The Elemental Knights try to block them using their elements. In the meantime, Rakhal's army rushes toward the castle. Chased and attacked by the wild animals, finally they manage to enter the castle and raise the draw bridge. Rakhal, Chaca, Myellin and Cordall observe the animals surrounding the castle from between the battlements of a tower and decide to pass the night and then study the problem in the morning. At dawn, without telling the others, Tric and Argy decide to attack outside the castle, when they discover to their great surprise that they have become invisible to the wild animals. They go back into the castle and tell Rakhal, who, doubting their story, wants to see this with his own eyes. After having having satisfied himself that the castle has made them invisible, the little prince, followed by his entire army, re-emerges, and leads his troops through the wild animal-infested valley. Characters 'Main' * Prince Rakhal * Sir Braveheart * Micr, Piath, Proth, Argy and Frick * Sluggard * The Elemental Knights * General Rodad and his Pterodactyls 'Supporting' * Cordall * Myellin * Chaca * King Brion * Slippy 'Villains' * Maya * Sterminio * Tanatos * Barbarian * Magic 'Absent' * Princess Kindra Category:Television episodes Category:The Legend of Sleeping Beauty episodes